It has long been recognized that wounds should be protected while healing. For example, a bandage is applied to a laceration to physically support the skin at the laceration and to reduce chance of infection. The term "wound" is broadly defined herein to describe any internal (e.g., broken bone) or external (e.g., laceration) injury caused by sickness or intentional (e.g., surgery) or unintentional trauma. Examples of wounds include skin and coat disorders, pre-surgical (operative) care, post-surgical (operative) aftercare, lacerations, abrasions, incisions, skin irritation, broken bones, and the like. The term "cover" when used herein as a noun refers to a fabric member that covers a wound. In this sense, a wound cover may form, or may be used in conjunction with, a splint, bandage, stitching, dressing, cast, or other member or material.
The present invention relates to wound covers that are particularly suited for use on animals, and that application will be described herein in detail. The present invention may also have application to humans, however, so the scope of the present invention should be determined by the claims appended hereto and not the following detailed description.
Conventional wound covers for animals are simply adaptations of wound covers for humans. Sterile guaze bandages, white plaster casts, and stitches developed for humans are all applied to animals.
But the covering of a wound presents unique problems when the wound is on an animal. Initially, the animal cannot be expected to cooperate in the healing process. One cannot instruct the animal to "stay in bed" during the healing process or to call for help if a wound cover begins to fall off. To the contrary, an animal may have natural instincts that cause it to act in a manner that is detrimental to the healing process. For example, an animal may lick, bite, or scratch a wound following surgery; this licking may harm surgical stitches and increases the likelihood of infection. An animal may also scratch at a bandage that causes discomfort.
In addition, the physical structure of the animal may not be conducive to the application of currently available wound covers. For example, the hind leg of a dog is often configured such that a wrapped bandage or dressing will tend to slide down when the animal moves around or, if applied too tautly, may inhibit blood circulation. And the simple fact that most animals have fur, hair, feather, or scales means that the class of wound covers that employ adhesives is far less effective when applied to animals, without intrusive measures such as extensive shaving or without the adhesive causing further injury.
Conventional wound covers not only present physical problems when applied to animals, but they can also cause psychological problems that are more intense in animals. A conventional wound cover may make the animal to which the wound cover is applied feel isolated and vulnerable, especially when with other animals. And other animals often will act aggressively towards the animal wearing a wound cover because the wounded animal looks different.
Methods developed specifically for covering wounds on animals include the device commonly referred to as an "Elizabethan collar". The Elizabethan collar comprises a thin plastic cone worn with its narrow end about the animal's neck and the wide end extends towards the animal's face. The Elizabethan collar inhibits the animal's ability to bite or lick its wound but can interfere with the animal's vision, eating, drinking, self grooming, and play.
Another common method of covering animal wounds is to use a tee shirt designed for infants or small children. Usually, the two front legs are inserted through the sleeves of the shirt to hold the shirt in place. This method is ineffective in many situations. First, a tee shirt made for a child does not closely conform to the animal's body. The animal can easily move the shirt from over the wound and then lick, bite, or scratch the wound. A tee shirt also covers only a portion of the animal's torso, usually leaving the hind quarters unprotected. And some animals are simply too small for even the smallest infant's tee shirt. The fabric from which infant's tee shirts are made usually contain natural fibers that cannot withstand the wear and tear of an active animal.
Conventional wound covers used by veterinarians, such as those developed for use on humans, Elizabethan collars, and infant tee shirts, all have drawbacks when used on animals, and the need thus exists for improved wound covers for animals.